


My Sun, My Anchor, My Love

by MyBabySterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stiles is 22 in this btw, Wedding Fluff, all is good in the world, i really needed this, pure fluff, sterek wedding, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 22:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10174178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBabySterek/pseuds/MyBabySterek
Summary: A little sterek wedding I needed.





	

Stiles was nervous. Today was  **The Day**. The day he and Derek got married. He tapped his fingers nervously, rapping them against any surface within his reach. He knew it was just jitters but it still bothered him. ' _What if this is the wrong time_?' 'It's not,' he thought. 'Now wad the perfect time.' ' _What if something goes wrong?'_ 'Nothing will go wrong. Everything is set up perfectly.' His nervous thoughts were interrupted by Scott and Lydia. "Stiles," Scott began, his face beaming. "How are you holding up? Are you nervous?" Lydia made a small sarcastic laugh at that. "Of course he's nervous, Scott. It's his big day." Lydia said. Hey eyes locked with his and she spoke again, "Just take a deep breath Stiles. It's all going to go perfectly." Stiles smiled, feeling the butterflies in his stomach calming. They didn't disappear, but they didn't make him feel sick any more. "God I feel like a wreck," Stiles said. "I hope Derek is doing better." Derek was not doing better.

***

Derek was barely able to control his shift, his own nervous energy demanding his attention. He was panicking and his betas sat there watching him pace the room, wrinkling his suit, and tugging at his hear before returning to the mirror to fix the disaster.

He turned to them suddenly and asked "You don't think he's having second thoughts, do you?" Before any of the three could answer he started talking again. "Oh God what if he's having second thoughts?"

He continued this rant for nearly five minutes before Erica put a stop to it. She stood and grabbed his arm. "Derek, get your shit together. Stiles loves you. If he is having second thoughts, which he probably isn't, it's nothing but wedding jitters." She started fixing his suit, flattening it down and tugging at it to try and smooth out the wrinkles. "Now you need to take a deep breath and calm down." Erica paused waiting for Derek to do as she said.

Once he did she began again. "Now here's what you're gonna do. You are gonna go out there, and walk down the aisle with that beautiful boy, and then you are gonna recite some kick ass wedding vows and blow him away. Got it?" Derek nodded. He looked in the mirror one last time, fixed his hair, and walked out of the room to the alter.

*******

Stiles was in his room, letting Lydia add on the finishing touches to his outfit. She straightened his tie, brushed lint off of his suit and stood back, giving him a final loom over.

"Alright Stiles," She said, "You're ready for the wedding." Stiles looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't look like anything special, just an ordinary guy wearing a plain old black suit with a red tie. Scott came and stood next to him, crouching down so they were near eye level with each other. "Wow Lydia, good job." He said. "Stiles you look amazing."

"Really?" Said Stiles. "I think I look the same as usual." Scott smiled at him, his crooked jawline slightly more pronounced. "You look great. Now go out there and walk down that aisle with Derek. Got it?" Stiles nodded, feeling determined. He stood and walked through the door to the outside.

He bumped right into Derek as he was approaching the aisle. The man was dressed beautifully, wearing a tight suit that fit him just right. His hair was tossed around in a casual way that only Derek could make look good. Stiles smiled. Today he would marry this amazing man. Derek beamed at him. Together they walked down the aisle, looking at those around them. There was no grooms and bride sides. It wasn't really possible with two grooms. Together the stopped and stood at the alter, taking each others hands and looking deeply at one another. The priest was another werewolf, one from a nearby pack who had come to bear witness to the joining of Stiles and Derek. He began. " The two grooms have takes their love into their own hands, and written their own vows. Let us hear what their hearts have to say."

Stiles began first. "Derek, you mean the absolute world to me. You have protected me, saved me, and loved me in every way possible. You are funny, when you aren't brooding. You are so kind, and you care so deeply for those around you. I love how you hold me at night when I'm cold, and how you can communicate using nothing but your eyebrows." Tears pricked at Stiles' eyes. "I love you so much, and I can't imagine a future that doesn't have you in it. You are my Sourwolf."

Next came Derek. "Stiles, you are yhen love of my life. You bring me joy I thought I'd never feel again. You are my sun, chasing away the darkness of my past. You are my anchor, keeping me in place, no matter what I may suffer through. You are my love, who I will cherish everyday." Derek took a deep breath before continuing. "I love everything about you. From the way you smile, to the way you laugh. I love how you take all the blankets, no matter how annoying it is, and I love that you'll sit with me at night when I have a bad dream. There is so much about you that I love, and I could spend the rest of my life telling you about it. You are my love, my Snowman."

Isaac came forth, holding the two rings. On Stiles' the words "Forever Mine, My Precious Snowman" inscribed inside, while Derek's had the words "Always Mine, My Sweet Sourwolf"

The priest spoke once more. "You may now kiss the groom." Derek and Stiles pulled together, gently kissing one another, before pulling apart. "I Now pronounce you spouses for life." Derek and Stiles pulled in again, kissing each other passionately, hearing the cheers of their family and friends. And then Erica shouted out a "get a room you two" Before letting out a laugh. Stiles and Derek held each other, staring into one another's eyes. "I love you," Stiles said, tears in his eyes but a smile on his lips. "I love you too," Said Derek before pulling his husband closer in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, sorry about this. It kinda came out of nowhere. Anyway sorry about the mistakes, I made this at like 2 am so yeah. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
